La soirée ne fait commencer
by Meggy Ford
Summary: Suite des aventures des Jumeaux Weasley


La soirée ne fait que commencer …

Après avoir dansé comme des fous sur des musiques endiablées, il fût venu le temps des slows. Le moment que beaucoup attendent avec impatience et que d'autres détestent particulièrement. En temps normal, Fred et George se seraient moqués des danseurs qui se la jouaient romantiques sur les slows mais ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir, ils étaient accompagnés et voulaient faire plaisir à leurs cavalières. Le groupe des Bizar'Sisters s'en alla pour faire place à un DJ qui lança la chanson Everytime We Touch de Cascada. George prit Arwy par la taille et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Meggy et Fred firent de même. Pendant toute la durée de la chanson, ils étaient comme transportés, loin de tout, juste dans leur bulle, sans les autres autour … Quand la chanson se termina, Meggy prit Fred par la main, lui murmurant :

« Tu veux visiter mon dortoir ? A cette heure-ci il n'y encore personne …

Je te suis volontiers ! » – lui répondit-il

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle puis se dirigèrent vers celle des Gryffondors.

Arwy et George étaient encore sur la piste lorsqu'elle eut soif :

« Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

Oui mais je vais venir avec toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu prenne le mauvais jus de citrouille.

Comment ça le mauvais ? – demanda Arwy étonnée

En fait avec Fred on a trafiqué un jus de citrouille en y ajoutant une potion de vieillissement …

C'est malin ! » – dit-elle en riant

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au buffet et George remplit un verre de jus puis le tendit à Arwy :

« Pour vous mademoiselle.

Merci jeune homme. »

Du côté de Fred et Meggy, les battements de cils n'en finissaient plus. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, chacun dans leur coin. Meggy se rapprocha plus près de Fred puis mit sa tête sur son épaule puis lui dit :

« Merci pour cette soirée. C'était génial !

Oh mais elle ne fait que commencer. » - lui répondit-il en un sourire

Meggy enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Fred pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et sans qu'elle puisse dire « ouf », Fred l'embrassait, c'était un baiser tendre auquel elle répondit. En effet pour eux la soirée commençait à peine…

Pendant ce temps là, George et Arwy étaient toujours entrain de boire mais cette fois ce n'était plus du simple jus de citrouille, non, ils étaient passés à la Bièraubeurre et ils avaient tous les deux très chaud. Ils se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long. Après un bon moment à se dévorer des yeux, George dit :

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener, je commence à me lasser du bal.

Très bonne idée, j'en ai marre aussi. Si on allait dans le parc discrètement ?

D'accord mais attend tu as une moustache de bière. Il faut que je te l'enlève … »

Il approcha son visage du sien puis l'embrassa doucement :

« Et voilà c'est fait.

Si c'est de cette manière que tu enlèves la mousse je veux bien en avoir plus souvent sur les lèvres …

Oh mais rassure toi, j'enlève pas la mousse de tout le monde.. Seulement la tienne et je vais te dire avec ou sans mousse je t'aurai embrassée quand même. »

Arwy rougit légèrement. George le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui prendre la main puis de l'entraîner vers le parc. Arrivés la bas il s'assirent sous un arbre.

Fred emmena Meggy dans son dortoir puis se jeta sur son lit :

« Tu peux me rejoindre tu sais. Je vais pas te manger, je vais juste t'embrasser encore et encore !

Dans ce cas j'arrive de suite ! »

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, puis l'embrassa, cette fois avec plus de passion que tout à l'heure. Elle était aux anges et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Fred aussi. Après s'être bécotés pendant plus d'une heure, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sachant très bien les ennuis qu'ils auraient demain.

Dans le parc, Arwy et George discutaient de tout et de rien :

« Je savais pas qu'on avait autant de trucs en commun ! – dit George

Moi non plus. – elle regarde sa montre – Ou là il est tard ! Je pense qu'on devrait monter se coucher. »

Elle se leva, puis commença à retourner vers le château quand George la retint par le bras :

« Attends ! Pourquoi on dormirai pas ici ? Tous les deux…

Ce serait pas de refus mais il fait froid, et pense aux problèmes qui vont nous tomber dessus demain !

Pour les problèmes, j'en suis conscient mais on est jeunes faut en profiter et pour le froid j'ai la solution. »

Il sortit sa baguette puis murmura «Accio couvertures et oreillers ». En un instant, les couvertures et les oreillers étaient disposés devant eux. Arwy oublia sa bonne conscience et accepta de dormir avec George. Après tout il avait raison…

_A suivre_

Everytime We Touch – Cascada (Yanou's remix)


End file.
